El Camino De Los Asalariados
by nota18
Summary: Mini-historias basadas en los hechos ocurridos en el fic Un Camino y Destino Diferentes, recomiendo leer primero el fic antes mencionado para entender las historias y sus sucesos, ademas de ser un tributo al manga spinoff, El Exorcista Asalariado, los personajes de Ao no Exorcist no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kazue Kato


_**Bueno he aquí lo que tenia para el día de hoy, como un tributo al manga spinoff de ao no exorcist, el exorcista asalariado, estos son una serie de eventos sucedidos no en la historia central de mi fic, Un Camino y Destino Diferentes, son mas cosas arrojadas a la comedia o el desarrollo de algunas relaciones entre cada personaje, como ya menciones es un tributo al manga spinoff, el exorcista asalariado, por lo cual en su primer capitulo, estará dedicado a nuestro cuatro ojos favorito, notaran que hay algo del manga que respete aquí, así que los diálogos no los altere, disfruten el capitulo**_

Las penas del asalariado: el pago de la serpiente

En un lugar desconocido donde solo había una especie de teatro pequeño y algo desgastado, había luces como anunciando una obra, nadie más que una persona estaba sentada en el público o al menos eso parecía.

Comenzaron a sonar muchos aplausos como si de un público muy grande se tratara, mas solo era el sonido, las luces se acondicionaron para una presentación y del lado derecho del el escenario, en el cual solo había un telón rojo, salió un niño de 10 años, llevaba un traje negro de gala, zapatos muy bien lustrados del mismo color y una coleta en su cabello, la cual arrastraba debido a que era más larga que él, llego al frente del escenario e hizo reverencia muy educada, después de levantarse hablo

Kuji: muy buenas noches, tardes o días, según la hora a la que observen esto, como han de saber ya mi nombre es Kuji, se preguntaran ¿Dónde estamos? O ¿Qué hacemos aquí? eso es fácil de responder, este teatro es una ilusión que flota en el flujo del tiempo y el espacio, el teatro de los tiempos, en este se puede ver el pasado de cualquier mundo, sus acontecimientos del momento e incluso los eventos del futuro, aunque el precio a pagar para ver dichos eventos futuros es un poco alto

Se quitó el sombrero y de este saco un bastón, ganando algunos aplausos de parte del público inexistente, después de una seña para que guardaran silencio todo volvió a estar callado, moviendo su bastón de un lado a otro, siguió hablando

Kuji: bueno contestando sus preguntas anteriores, lo que hacemos aquí es simple, observaremos ciertos eventos que pasaron desapercibidos por algunas personas, eventos que en su mayoría sucedieron por alteraciones no previstas en el flujo del tiempo o en algunos casos, los planes de alguien no salieron como esperaban, el día de hoy hemos venido a observar la vida de alguien muy conocido y amado por todos los presentes; las apuestas son divertidas, pero a veces pueden salir en contra de uno, incluso si se gana o pierde, sin más que decir, les invito a ver un ejemplo de esto

Dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose esta vez al lado izquierdo del escenario, Kuji se retiró, a continuación el telón comenzó a subir, develando de quien se trataba

Se podía ver a Yukio en su cuarto, estaba acostado viendo el techo, recordando lo de hace unas horas atrás; Mephisto lo mando a llamar una vez más esta mañana, pensando que se trataría de algo de su nii-san, sin embargo no era de eso, era un mensaje para el

Yukio: ¿vacaciones de dos días?

El menor de los Okumura estaba confundido, frente a el estaba, con sus ropas tan únicas, Mephisto Pheles

Mephisto: así es profesor Okumura, los acontecimientos de la noche pasada fueron muy inesperados y tomando en cuenta que algunos aspirantes a exorcistas están lastimados, sin mencionar que cuando se recuperen tendrán que partir inmediatamente, he decidido darle dos días libres

Mephisto hablaba muy animado como siempre, parecía estar muy tranquilo a pesar todo, algo que a Yukio no le ayudaba para relajarse

Yukio: entiendo, si no hay mas de que hablar me retirare

Mephisto solo hizo una señal con su mano para que prosiguiera, volviendo de sus recuerdos Yukio siguió así unos momentos

Yukio no sabía que después de que el salió Mephisto recibió una visita exprés

Kuji apareció en la oficina de Mephsito solo segundos después de que Yukio se retiro

Kuji: gracias por cumplir con eso, ahora iré a hablar con la serpiente, por cierto, necesito unos cupones de descuento ¿no tendrás algunos por allí?

Mephisto: claro

Después de una rápida revisión en su gaveta y sacar los cupones, Kuji se los quito de las manos y desapareció otra vez

Mephisto: que mal educados son todos

Volviendo con Yukio, solo se puso de pie y se vistió con su uniforme de exorcista, decidió caminar un poco para tratar de relajarse, salió de su dormitorio y se dispuso a dar una vuelta sin rumbo fijo

Al principio todo en orden, nada más que solo unas personas haciendo su día a día y algunos animales, todo en orden hasta que cruzo por una zona cercana a un centro comercial, un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver de dónde provenía el grito y se encontró con una escena no muy común, era una de sus alumnas, Izumo Kamiki, la cual corría de un niño de diez años vestido de mayordomo, en su manos llevaba algunas cosas y parecían mantener una conversación no muy amistosa

Izumo: YA DEJA DE SEGUIRME CON ESAS COSAS Y DEVUÉLVELAS

Yoku: PERO AUN NO SE PRUEBA NINGUNA IZUMO-SAMA, LAS DEVOLVERÉ DESPUÉS DE QUE DECIDA CUAL QUIERE

Izumo: CÁLLATE Y DEVUÉLVELAS YA MALDITO NIÑO

Yoku: ESAS PALABRAS NO SON ADECUADAS PARA UNA SEÑORITA COMO USTED IZUMO-SAMA

Después de que pasaran al lado de él sin siquiera notar su presencia, Yukio pudo ver a algunos guardias de seguridad corriendo detrás de ellos, un perro muy raro iba corriendo en la misma dirección, Yukio juraría que este perro también los seguía, ¿se estaba volviendo loco acaso?

Siguió su camino ignorando totalmente lo sucedido hace algunos momentos, camino un poco más hasta encontrar una banca pública, llevaba alrededor de media hora caminando, necesitaba un descanso, después de sentarse suspiro, de nada sirvió dejar su cuarto, no había cambio ninguna en sus preocupaciones

Muy de cerca, cierto gato seguía a Yukio, el cual solo pensaba en una cosa, seguir el juego que Rin le había dicho, el cual consistía en seguir a Yukio y no dejar que este lo viera, eventualmente hablaría con Rin para informarle lo que sucedía, jugaba con los dos a la vez, ciertamente estaba muy feliz

Kuro: estoy jugando con Rin y Yukio, jugar, jugar, jugar

Si los demás pudieran escucharlo seguramente su posición ya hubiera sido delatada

Por su parte Yukio cerró los ojos y trato de no recordar unas palabras que lo estaban golpeando desde que se las dijeron

"Eres débil"

Ese sujeto que se hacía llamar kuji le había dicho esto, aunque le dolía admitirlo, esas palabras decían la verdad, se maldecía a si mismo por no ser fuerte, por no poder cumplir su promesa, se sujetó la cabeza como si le doliera y de un salto se puso de pie, gritando al aire, como si algo lo hubiera lastimado

Yukio: necesito ser más fuerte

Esta vez con un rumbo fijo en su mente, camino hacia a la academia

A una distancia más lejana que la de Kuro y mejor escondida, estaba Shura observando a Yukio con seriedad

Shura: ¿acaso soy la niñera de este tipo? Al menos me darán algo a cambio

Hace unas horas, Shura estaba caminando hacia la oficina de Mephisto para preguntarle sobre cómo le había hecho para evitar que la orden se diera cuenta de Rin, aun con el gran desastre que se había generado la noche anterior, hasta que alguien le lanzo una cerveza de la nada

Shura: ¿Qué demonios?

Kuji: estoy seguro que te gusta esa bebida alcohólica, pero eso es lo de menos, vengo a pedirte un favor serpiente

Shura no conocía el nombre de este tipo, es más era la primera vez que lo veía, pero el parecía conocerla por como la llamaba, además que conocía bien sus gustos en la bebida

Shura: ¿no deberías presentarte primero?

Con seriedad y firmeza, además de estar lista para una posible batalla, escupió estas palabras

Kuji: cierto, olvide ese pequeño detalle sin importancia, me llamo Kuji, y solo quiero un favor, ¿te interesa?

Shura: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kuji: vamos cálmate serpiente, solo necesito que vigiles a Yukio Okumura

Shura hizo una mueca de duda que no pasó desapercibida por Kuji

Kuji: parece que tienes dudas, bien las explicare rápido, ahorita mismo él tiene una debilidad mental muy grande y sé que tú también te percataste de ello, así que lo que quiero es que lo vigiles para que no haga alguna estupidez

Shura no parecía convencida con esa respuesta, es más se había molestado

Shura: no quiero, no soy niñera de nadie

Kuji parecía ya haber previsto esta respuesta y saco de detrás de su espalda una bolsa llena de la cerveza favorita de Shura, la sostuvo frente a él y sonrió muy confiado

Kuji: es una pena, pensaba darte estas latas de cerveza por aceptar lo que te pedía, pero que se le va a hacer, supongo que las botare en la plata de reciclaje más cercana

Esas palabras eran como una amenaza mortal hacia Shura, el hecho de pensar en que alguien desperdiciaría de tal manera su bebida favorita; con gran fuerza se lanzo a tratar de quitarle la bolsa de las manos a Kuji, pero este ya no estaba frente a ella y se detuvo, volteo a ver a los lados, se dio la vuelta y vio a unos diez metro a Kuji, pero ahora tenia una de las latas en su mano moviendola constante mente; era un reto "quítamela si puedes" ese era el reto

Shura: solo debo vigilar al cuatro ojos miedoso ¿verdad?

Kuji sonrió muy animado y guardo la lata en la bolsa

Kuji: así es, solo eso y te daré esta bolsa llena con tu cerveza favorita, me alegra que entendieras, nos vemos cuando termine el día

Sin más que decir Kuji se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente, después de unos metros solo desapareció

Shura suspiro debido al recuerdo, eso era chantaje, uno muy sucio a su punto de vista

Shura: bueno parece que se está moviendo a otro lugar

Siguió a él causante de todo esto y término volviendo a la academia, para ser más específicos a un cuarto de practica que ella recordaba muy bien, era donde estaban esas máquinas lanza pelotas donde ella solía sacarle la comida a Yukio, se rio sin contenerse debido a los recuerdos de este lugar, lo cual la delato, él vigilado se percato de la presencia de Shura y decidió preguntar

Yukio: ¿Qué haces aquí Shura?

Ante el llamado que le hicieron se calmó un poco y decidió revivir viejos tiempos

Shura: ¿acaso no puedo estar aquí? supongo que no haz olvidado cuando competíamos aquí

Yukio no estaba del mejor humor, ese recuerdo no era de sus favoritos, y menos ahorita sabiendo que no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, aunque decidiera ocultarlo

Yukio: siempre me ganabas y terminaba comprando comida para ti, ¿solo querías recordarme eso?

Shura: claro que no, pero ¿Qué tal una partida como los viejos tiempos? Las mismas reglas

Yukio al principio no quería aceptar, pero muy dentro de él quería hacerlo, para demostrar que al menos era más fuerte que antes, sus ganas de probarse a sí mismo lo hicieron aceptar el duelo

Yukio: está bien, pero si yo gano no volverás a decirme "cuatro ojos miedoso"

Shura se sorprendió al escuchar esto, pero después hizo una cara divertida

Shura: entiendo, pero solo si ganas miedosito

Yukio: estas muy equivocada si crees que soy el mismo de hace cinco años

Después de este corto intercambio de palabras, ambos entraron en la zona de práctica, colocaron las máquinas para cumplir las condiciones de hace cinco años, después de arreglarlas se escuchó a la maquina reproducir una grabación "la partida comenzara en diez segundos" listos con sus respectivas armas y esperando cuando comenzaran a salir las primeras pelotas; Yukio en su mente solo podía presionarse para ganar, Shura noto la tensión de su acompañante, se notaba más tenso que antes de empezar el campamento, y en gran medida, podía jurar que su cuerpo temblaba levemente en ciertos momentos y su mirada no reflejaba nada más que odio, pero era curioso, ya que este odio parecía no estar dirigido a alguien más que a él mismo

El juego comenzó a gran velocidad, aunque para dos exorcistas de ese nivel mantenerse al margen de la maquina no era problema alguno, estaban en silencio, hasta que Shura hablo

Shura: te notas muy tenso y estresado

Yukio: es solo tu imaginación, estoy muy bien

Sus mentiras no eran muy buenas para convencerla, se notaba a leguas que estaba agobiado por algo, aun para estar hablando mantenían el juego sin perder una sola pelota

Shura: vamos miedoso, sabes que digo la verdad, deberías ser más sincero con tigo mismo, ¿sabes cuál es la condición para ser un buen exorcista?

Yukio: ¿te refieres a tener corazón, técnica y físico?

Shura: también, pero lo más importante es ser sincero con uno mismo y no acumular los sentimientos, para los demonios es más fácil controlar a las personas con sentimientos negativos en sus corazones, con base a eso, estas en constante riesgo de caer en las manos de los demonios

Yukio: ¿a qué quieres llegar con eso?

Shura: me preocupa que llegues a ser controlado por un demonio debido a todo lo negativo que tienes acumulado

Yukio: gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero estoy bien, estoy haciendo lo que debo de hacer

Shura: te cierras más, eso no tranquiliza, vamos di la verdad

Yukio: está bien, la verdad es que te odio

Shura: bien, bien, deja salir más de cómo te sientes

En ese momento Shura quiso desviar una de las pelotas para que golpeara a Yukio, pero algo los golpeo a los dos primero, Kuro, quien había seguido a Yukio todo el día, estaba viendo el juego, ya que parecía muy divertido, no resistió sus ganas de jugar y se lanzó sobre ellos, pero en su forma gigante, aplastando a los dos al mismo tiempo y dando por finalizada la partida, ellos no podían entender lo que Kuro decía, solo escuchaban sus maullidos y veían lo que era un rostro que denotaba felicidad, mientras movía sus colas de manera muy animada, después de que este evento sucediera, y que kuro finalmente volviera a su forma normal, salieron de allí, sin un ganador claro esta

Shura: bueno esto queda inconcluso, así que resígnate a tu apodo de por vida, cuatro ojos miedoso

Se rio abiertamente de su acompañante y en su mente llevaba algo claro, debía haber una forma de hacer que Yukio dejara libre ese odio que tenía, pero no encontraba un método

Yukio: por mi parte, al menos no debo pagar tu comida; pero debo agradecerte, esta partida me ha ayudado a quitarme algo de estrés

Yukio dijo esto último con una leve sonrisa, pese al resultado, logro olvidar por unos segundos lo que tanto le molestaba y también demostró que había crecido no solo en edad y estatura, si no en fuerza; Shura por su parte no parecía sorprendida, pero lo estaba, creyó que el desenlace lo habría estresado más, pero se equivocó, la cara del cuatro ojos estaba más calmada y parecía que había logrado algo, en sus adentros tomo una decisión para celebrar este avance

Shura: como ninguno gano, ¿vamos por algo de Ramen? Una buena comida no estaría mal, claro que cada quien pagara lo suyo

Yukio: no veo problema, tengo el día libre

Con sus nervios relajados y por parte de Shura unas cervezas aseguradas, ambos fueron por algo para conmemorar su empate, aunque forzado por Kuro

Después de esa escena el telón rojo comenzó a bajar, anunciando el final, Kuji volvió por donde se había retirado y después de calmar al público, comenzó a hablar

Kuj: a pesar de que los sucesos han sido alterados, habrán partes que siempre estarán presentes en este flujo, algunas más felices y otras más tristes, pero siempre estarán allí, por el momento es todo lo que este teatro les ofrece y los esperare para nuestra siguiente función, me despido, tengo que ir por alguna paleta de frutas

Después de hablar hizo una reverencia y se retiró, esta vez por el lado derecho, las luces se apagaron, demostrando el final de sus funciones por ese día

 _ **Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta serie de pequeñas historias que mi mente genera a causa de mi fic, pido disculpas por los horrores de ortografía que contiene, pero no soy bueno en esto y generalmente alguien me ayuda con eso, pero hoy su conexión de Internet fallo y no pudo ayudarme, prometo que lo re-subiré después, ya con esos horrores corregidos y si tienen algún comentario que hacer agradecería mucho que lo dejaran, en Twitter pueden buscarme como N18yEG para discutir algunas teorías de como el manga de ao no exorcist podría evolucionar de ahora en adelante, espero no quemar sus ojos con mis errores de ortografía y puntuación; me despido de ustedes, prometo subir el segundo dentro de poco Nota18**_


End file.
